Ange ou démon ?
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Shizuru est la présidente du conseil des étudiants que tout le monde écoute, mais la nouvelle directrice de l'université de Fuuka va lui donner du fil à retordre...
1. Chapitre 1

Ange ou démon

A l'université de Fuuka dans la salle de conseil des étudiants, une jeune femme et un jeune homme s'affairaient au travail qui leur incombait, alors que certains cours se donnaient encore et que d'autres élèves rêvassaient dehors dans l'herbe de la cour de l'université.

« Chéri, tu pourras penser à donner ces papiers concernant le festival de fin d'année à la responsable à l'accueil avant 16h s'il te plait ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais ma curiosité m'impose de demander où ma chère beauté sera, si non au conseil ici-même ? »

« Toujours aussi curieux ou bien tête en l'air, j'hésite… Que crois-tu que la présidente du conseil doit faire ce lundi ? » Dit-elle avec taquinerie et voyant le regard pensant de Reito, elle rajouta. « Ara, Reito aurait-il vraiment oublié ? »

Puis, son regard changea, il venait d'enfin se souvenir.

« Ah, oui la réunion générale. Désolé, j'avais complètement zappé mais depuis qu'Haruka passe moins de temps au conseil, ma charge de travail a bizarrement augmenté... »

« M'en parle pas, moi de même. Est-ce que je déléguais autant mes tâches ? » Confia Shizuru tout en prenant sa sacoche en cuir pour la remplir de documents.

Un rire franc et grave résonna dans la pièce. Reito n'avait pu le retenir, mais Shizuru est vraiment quelqu'un quand elle parle de la sorte.

« Et bien oui et pas qu'un peu. Enfin, ça avait l'air de plaire à Haruka avant que Yukino… ne tombe malade. »

Shizuru ne prit pas mal le rire et la phrase de son petit ami, puisqu'il avait raison. Puis, un silence s'installa dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne dise dans un souffle, presque un murmure.

« J'espère qu'elle va vite aller mieux… Elle me manque. »

« Elle me manque aussi. »

Le silence était devenu plus pesant encore. Reito décida de le briser pour ne pas broyer davantage de noir.

« C'est quelqu'un de fort, de très fort. Elle va s'en remettre, j'en suis sûr. »

Shizuru lui fit un sourire triste mais sincère, reconnaissante qu'il réagisse de cette manière pour la réconforter.

« Tu as raison. C'est Yukino après tout. »

« Ouais. Euh… Donc tu vas avoir la chance de découvrir la nouvelle directrice, qui est je dois le dire et sans vouloir te rendre jalouse, très très mignonne. »

Shizuru releva la tête dans sa direction, le sourcil levé interrogateur, alors qu'elle était en train de ranger des formulaires d'inscription et d'autres feuilles dans une armoire à archives plutôt imposante.

« Ara, je suis bien d'accord pour dire que la nouvelle directrice est plutôt jolie mais comment dire, tu as 20 ans et elle en a surement 50… Je ne savais pas que les femmes mures te plaisaient autant. Mais à croire que je ne suis pas assez vieille et jolie pour toi… » Rétorqua Shizuru tout en faisant la moue et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, créant ainsi un décolleté des plus invitants.

Une moue enfantine plus que mignonne sur une fille sublime déjà si femme, faisant bien plus mature pour son âge aux vues de son corps délicieux et de son intellect plus que développé.

« Humm, crois-moi Shizuru, elle est jolie mais tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis. C'est toi qui me rends fou, littéralement. » Répondit-il avant de se rapprocher d'elle avec un regard plein d'amour.

« Arrête de me regarder de cette manière, c'est si indécent… si immoral… » Taquina Shizuru avec un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Reito se rapprocha, la prit dans ses bras contre son corps et l'embrassa chastement. Ce qui laissa Shizuru un peu sur sa fin, elle s'attendait à un baiser d'un autre style, un baiser plus enflammé que celui-ci malgré qu'il avait été parfait. Parfois, elle préférerait que son petit ami soit plus ardent, plus sauvage mais il n'était pas à l'aise pour faire ce genre de choses lorsque n'importe qui pouvait frapper et entrer dans la pièce et les surprendre. Plus le temps passait et plus Shizuru se découvrait un côté d'elle plus demandeur de folies ardentes, mais malheureusement pour elle son copain était plus du genre classique. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant et ils s'étaient déjà donné l'un à l'autre. Toutefois, elle se mettait au défi de le décoincer un peu, histoire de mettre un peu de piment dans leur vie sexuelle notamment.

Shizuru s'éloigna de Reito. Elle prit sa sacoche qu'elle referma et la plaça sur son épaule avant de lancer à son copain.

« Bon, c'est pas le tout mais je dois aller à la réunion. Et puis, je dois voir de plus près ce que tu aimes tant chez cette nouvelle directrice que je trouve trop vieille pour toi… »

« Mais la remplaçante de Saeko Kruger n'est pas si vieille que ça. J'aurais dit 25 ans ou 30 ans tout au plus. Elle a juste l'air un peu moins conciliante et plus froide que sa mère. »

Shizuru se retourna, le regard froissé, ne comprenant pas la phrase que Reito venait de prononcer.

« Attends, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? La nouvelle directrice a une remplaçante ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Oui, sa fille. Natsuki Kruger. Tu sais bien que Saeko Kruger a eu un accident et qu'elle est à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, non ? A voir ta tête, je dirais que tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi je parle… »

Le visage de la présidente du conseil des étudiants changea, devenant soudainement plus sérieux et dangereux. Reito voyant le changement dans la posture et les yeux rubis de sa petite amie qu'il connaissait bien, rajouta rapidement.

« Ne t'énerve pas, Shizuru. Je croyais qu'Haruka t'en avait parlé, et puis la fille Kruger n'est là que depuis vendredi matin. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'Haruka a autre chose à penser, son amie d'enfance est allongée dans un lit à cause d'un foutu cancer. Tu es le vice-président, tu devais me le dire. Est-ce que je suis la seule dans cet établissement à ne pas être au courant ? Tu sais qu'avec les examens, les réunions, l'arrivée de mes parents dans la villa familiale, enfin bon sang tu sais que je reste la plupart de mon temps dans la salle de conseil et hors de l'école. Je ne suis que très peu en contact avec les autres élèves… » Elle souffla après sa tirade, le stress de ces derniers temps venait de ressortir dans ses mots.

Reito comprenait sa perte de sang-froid et il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

« C'est vrai, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire moi-même. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? »

Shizuru le fixa, son regard se détendit et elle se massa les tempes avant de parler plus doucement.

« Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas dû te parler de la sorte. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs et… »

« Je le sais, chérie. Ne t'inquiète dont pas, allez va à ta réunion sinon tu vas être en retard et une Viola en retard ça ne passera pas inaperçu. Bon courage. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et lui souffla un baiser avec sa paume.

« Merci. A plus tard. »

Cet homme savait vraiment comment la détendre et lui remonter le moral. Elle lui rendit son sourire et partit en lui renvoyant son baiser.

.

Shizuru descendit les escaliers et rejoignit un long couloir dans lequel tous les casiers des élèves étaient alignés l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers son casier à codes et y prit quelques dossiers avant de les jeter à la hâte dans sa sacoche. Elle referma son casier métallique en le claquant et se retourna rapidement sans vraiment regarder devant elle, lorsqu'elle rentra dans quelque chose, enfin plutôt dans quelqu'un.

« Aïe ! »

Shizuru se retrouva plaquée au sol, l'arrière de sa tête cogna légèrement sur le sol mais rien de très grave. Cependant sous le choc, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Elle décida de les rouvrir alors que la douleur à sa tête s'était dissipée et qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange qui n'avait rien à faire sur son sein droit. Elle tomba sur des yeux d'un vert profond, ronds comme des billes. De la honte, de la gêne et de la colère se mélangèrent sur le visage et dans le regard de la jeune femme affalée sur elle, une main au sol non loin de l'oreille gauche de Shizuru et l'autre… positionnée sur une zone moelleuse et rembourrée plus que sensible et intime que seul Reito avait pu toucher. La présidente du conseil pu voir les joues de la personne la surplombant devenir de plus en plus rouge, alors que sous le regard désolé et amusé de Shizuru, la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur corbeau détourna les yeux avant de se relever rapidement avec dextérité en un mouvement athlétique.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda gênée la brune l'ayant plaquée abruptement.

Elle lui tendit la main pour la mettre sur pieds, Shizuru accepta avec plaisir la main forte qu'on lui tendait. Le rouge n'avait pas l'air de vouloir disparaître des joues de la jeune femme ce qui fit sourire légèrement la châtain avant qu'elle ne parle plus sérieusement.

« Oui, merci. Désolée, je ne regardais pas devant moi. »

« Ces élèves… » Murmura exaspérée entre ses lèvres la brune tout en détournant le regard.

« Euh.. » Shizuru ne savait pas quoi dire aux mots bizarrement utilisés de son interlocuteur.

 _Ce n'est pas une élève, une prof peut-être… Enfin c'est ce que pourrait dire un professeur._

« Faites attention la prochaine fois, s'il vous plait. » Lui lança-t-elle sèchement avant de tracer son chemin.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

 _Une personne bien énigmatique et plutôt antipathique... Bon, Shizuru concentre-toi sur cette réunion._

Plusieurs élèves ayant vu la scène se dirigèrent vers la présidente, inquiets de son état.

« Viola-sama ! Vous allez bien ? »

« Vous avez mal quelque part ? »

« Elle est folle cette directrice, elle aurait pu vous amener jusqu'à l'infirmerie au moins ! Pfft ! »

« Mais oui, quel manque de respect ! Après tout, elle doit montrer l'exemple. Vraiment… »

« Ara, ara, ne vous inquiétez pas tant. Je vais bien, rien de grave. Merci pour votre considération à tous et à toutes. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, je dois y aller. »

Shizuru leur fit un sourire envoûtant et laissa là les élèves inquiets et plus que subjugués devant l'aura qu'elle émettait sans même s'en rendre compte.

 _Alors c'est toi la remplaçante de la directrice, celle que Reito trouve très mignonne et qui est apparemment très jeune… Je devrais faire attention, je pourrais être jalouse, c'est vrai qu'elle est attirante. Reito, je t'ai à l'œil_ mon cher !

 _._

 _Maman, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu me désignes pour s'occuper de cette école. Nao, c'est sûr que non mais Mai aurait été parfaite dans ce rôle… Ces élèves sont vraiment têtes en l'air et inutiles ! Ils me tapent déjà sur les nerfs alors que je ne suis là que depuis quelques jours. Arff… Mais bon, s'ils sont tous aussi belles que celle que j'ai violemment renversée, la pilule devrait passer plus facilement. Quand je pense que j'avais la main sur son…, sur la… Enfin, bref. Occupe-toi plutôt de cette réunion qui va être longue et fastidieuse._

Natsuki souffla en repensant à sa mère, de la tristesse sombre passa dans son regard normalement si clair.

 _Maman, j'espère que tu vas vite te remettre et te réveiller… C'est trop dur sans toi, cette vie…_

Puis, elle se reconcentra sur son travail à la vue d'un écriteau sur une porte « Amphi des conférences ». Elle ouvra la porte et arriva dans une salle pouvant contenir plus d'une centaine de personnes sans problème. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes et déjà assises, d'autres personnes debout discutaient et quelques chaises étaient encore vides. Elle salua tout le monde en entrant et alla s'asseoir dans la chaise qui lui était réservée, sur la table un papier plié indiqué « Directrice Saeko Kruger ». De la peine passa encore sur son visage avant qu'elle prenne un visage plus sérieux, la réunion pouvait enfin commencer. Une jeune femme entra rapidement et alla s'asseoir. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua la jeune femme qu'elle avait récemment renversée.

 _Est-ce un professeur ? Elle parait un peu jeune pour ça… Et tout ce monde qui a les yeux braqués sur moi. Je déteste ça, vite que cette réunion se termine._

« Bonjour, la réunion va maintenant commencer, je pense que tout le monde est présent. Je vous prie de bien vouloir rejoindre vos sièges prestement si cela n'est pas déjà fait. »

Natsuki prit entre ses mains la feuille indiquant les différents sujets à aborder et parla d'une voix assurée mais elle ne put cacher une certaine gêne.

« Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez je vais remplacer Saeko Kruger à partir de maintenant et pour une période indéterminée. Je suis Natsuki Kruger. J'espère que cette année se déroulera sans encombre à Fuuka. Très bien, commençons cette réunion. Alors le premier sujet concerne les clubs étudiants qui doivent être supprimés. Un sujet qui sera vite clôt, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle énuméra les différentes appellations des clubs à supprimer et demanda si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à rajouter. Pour son plus grand déplaisir alors qu'elle allait passer à un autre sujet, Shizuru demanda à prendre la parole. Natsuki porta son regard sur celui qu'elle savait d'une couleur rare et lui accorda le droit à la parole d'un signe de tête las.

Shizuru parla d'une voix assurée et défendit avec ferveur deux clubs que certains élèves mettaient toutes leurs âmes à faire exister.

« En tant que présidente du conseil des étudiants et selon les requêtes qui m'ont été faites, je me dois de les défendre également. J'ai pu voir que ces clubs étaient très importants pour eux à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. S'il vous plait, je vous demande un délai de plusieurs mois pour qu'ils trouvent le nombre d'étudiants nécessaire à la validation de ces deux clubs. »

« Mais vous pensez vraiment qu'ils trouveront des élèves ? » Fit Natsuki plus que sceptique.

« Oui, et puis je veux leur donner cette chance. Après tout, le club de cérémonie du thé était mon club pendant ma première année et j'y tiens énormément. Cet art ne doit pas disparaître mais persister. »

Natsuki souffla face à la détermination que mettez cette jeune femme à défendre ce club plus que superflu à ses yeux et elle se demandait même ce qu'elle faisait à l'écouter mais sa détermination eut raison d'elle.

« Très bien, mais je laisse seulement un mois de délai pour valider ces clubs sinon ils seront tout simplement supprimés. »

« Seulement ? » Répondit Shizuru avec surprise.

« Oui, un mois sera amplement suffisant. » Claqua Nastuki simplement.

Shizuru était agacée par cette réponse mais s'écria défaite :

« Merci tout de même, directrice. »

 _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de laisser un délai, elle a un pouvoir de persuasion apparemment… ou peut-être que j'ai juste envie que cette assemblée se termine le plus rapidement possible._

« Alors très bien, passons au deuxième sujet. La date des examens du deuxième trimestre. »

La réunion dura plus d'une heure, et cette présidente du conseil tapait doucement mais surement sur les nerfs de la directrice. A croire que Shizuru était toujours en désaccord avec Natsuki et ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner son avis, histoire de rallonger la réunion déjà bien longue.

Lorsque celle-ci fut terminée, elle souffla de soulagement. Enfin. Tranquillement toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Natsuki se leva de son siège et alors qu'elle rangea son stylo dans sa poche et prit la feuille présente sur la table comprenant plein d'annotations en vrac ici et là, une voix s'éleva. Une personne lui parlait, une voix qu'elle avait entendue un certain nombre de fois en peu de temps, mais c'était déjà trop.

 _Son accent est plus qu'agréable à entendre mais mon dieu, sait-elle se taire ? La réunion est terminée alors rentre chez toi…_

« Je ne veux pas paraître condescendante mais vous savez si vous fermez trop de portes aux élèves, cela ne les aidera pas. » Fit Shizuru très sincèrement.

La directrice se retourna et voyant la jeune femme aux rubis qui allait surement encore parler et parler, elle se détourna et répondit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

« Vous avez la langue bien pendue, je trouve mademoiselle... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase attendant que son interlocutrice lui indique son nom complet.

« Viola, Shizuru Viola. »

 _Ah c'est elle, la fameuse fille des Viola, grande richesse de la ville, pour ne pas dire de la région toute entière. Voilà pourquoi elle veut avoir le dernier mot, elle a surement l'habitude qu'on lui dise oui continuellement et bien pas cette fois ma chère._

« Je suis la directrice de cette université donc il faudra que les élèves se fassent à ma façon de voir et de faire les choses. Je suis peut-être plus stricte que ma mère mais bon, c'est parfois la seule façon de faire comprendre aux élèves qu'il y a des règles à suivre. Sinon ils n'auront plus de limites et ce sera pire, bien pire. »

Il suffisait qu'elle repense à sa jeune sœur, Nao. Elle avait été adoptée par sa mère alors que plus personne ne croyait en elle. Elle était une vraie délinquante et le jour où sa mère lui a montré un peu d'autorité histoire de la remettre sur le droit chemin, celle-ci avait changé petit à petit. Aujourd'hui Nao était une fille bien, mais toujours avec son caractère de chien.

« C'est une manière bien réduite de voir des humains ayant choisi par eux-mêmes de prendre des cours dans une école renommée, de bons et respectueux élèves dans la majorité. Je vous assure que cette université ne comprend que très peu de personnes punissables comme vous avez l'air de le penser. Les heures de colle ne sont pas aussi conséquentes que dans les autres universités de la ville, vous savez. Il n'y a pas eu de gestes et de paroles déplacées à déplorer depuis le début de cette année, alors pourquoi les punir de cette manière sans raison. »

« Je ne les punis pas, je les guide. »

« Mais ils n'ont pas tous besoin d'être guidés de cette manière. Il est parfois bon de se perdre et de faire des erreurs pour apprendre, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Vous me paraissez très intelligente mademoiselle Viola, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas prendre en compte l'avis d'une seule personne pour prendre des décisions. Ma foi, vous êtes une présidente du conseil des étudiants bien concernée par vos camarades et c'est tout à votre honneur mais ces choses sont à moi d'être appréciées avant de rendre une décision finale quelle quelle soit. Je vous ai entendu et comprends votre point de vue mais je suis désolée de vous dire que je suis attendue et que je dois vous laisser. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Natsuki avait mis légèrement d'animosité dans ses mots dans le but de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne céderait pas toujours à ses volontés et qu'elle n'avait pas plus de pouvoir que les autres membres de direction ou du conseil.

Shizuru pouvait voir et sentir que la femme lui faisant face était sur ses gardes et avait été vite éreintée par une simple petite réunion comme il y en aura bien d'autres. Elle n'avait pas l'air de prendre son travail aussi au sérieux que les précédentes directrices et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Pourquoi devait-elle être si catégorique ? Sa façon de diriger l'université était pour elle radicale et trop stricte. Surtout que cette femme avait l'air constamment sur la défensive comme si on allait l'attaquer.

.

Il était 18h30 et Reito avait invité Shizuru à boire un thé dans son café préféré pour l'aider à se détendre un peu car il la trouvait un peu tendue mais cela n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Elle regardait dans sa tasse de thé alors que le liquide tant convoité avait déjà été consommé.

« Shizuru, allô Shizuru ? Euh, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui désolée, j'étais ailleurs. C'est cette directrice qui m'embête. »

« Ah chérie, ne sois pas jalouse. C'est toi que j'aime. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas ça, je n'aime pas sa façon de voir les choses et elle m'a… comment dire… presque rembarrée quand j'ai exposé mon avis concernant sa vision trop fermée. »

« Pardon ? Tu lui as dit ça ? »

« Quoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû ? »

« Shizuru voyons, l'honnêteté c'est une bonne chose mais là c'est un peu déplacée. C'est elle la directrice, tu n'as pas vraiment de pouvoir à part sur les élèves, enfin certains. Malgré ton avis, elle agira comme elle l'aura décidée et tu le sais. Tu ne prends pas tout ça un peu trop personnellement ? »

« Si tu as raison mais je ne sais pas, elle m'agace. J'ai senti qu'elle avait envie de me rabaisser. »

« Tu n'interprètes pas un peu trop là. Ou alors tu dis ça car elle t'a écrasée sur le sol devant les casiers ? » Reito se mit à rire.

« Heureusement que ce n'était pas si affreux que ça et que je n'ai rien eu. Tout se sait ici, c'est affolant. »

« Ce sont tes fans affolés qui sont venus me raconter ta mésaventure. Ils n'ont pas trop aimé la façon trop légère avec laquelle la directrice a pris la situation sans trop se préoccuper de leur Shizuru-sama adorée. »

« Arrête de te moquer, t'es pas possible quand tu t'y mets. »

« J'arrête. Elle a l'air de ne pas plaire à tout le monde cette Natsuki Kruger, enfin à part aux hommes à ce que j'ai pu entendre. »

« Les hommes ! Pouvez-vous prendre en compte autre chose que son physique ? »

« Ouhla, Shizuru, calme-toi. Je suis de ton côté, je ne faisais que répéter ce qui se dit. Ne me réduit pas qu'à ça, s'il te plait. »

« Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui me prends. Mais durant cette réunion, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès de rejeter mes idées à part peut-être une. Cette année va être dure avec cette Kruger avec qui je vais devoir me battre constamment apparemment. »

« Mais non, tu vas surmonter ça j'en suis sûr. Tu sais, ce qui te perturbe c'est peut-être parce que tu as enfin trouvé une personne qui émane un aura tel que le tien, enfin je veux dire elle attire beaucoup les regards et tu as peut-être peur qu'on te vole la vedette. Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Mais pour moi t'es la meilleure et la plus belle. » Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la tempe.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport et je ne recherche pas à être une vedette, au fond je ne l'ai jamais vraiment voulu. La plupart des gens sont si superficiels avec moi… Donc non, je pense que Reito se trompe. Mais merci pour le compliment… » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire tout en lui caressant la main affectueusement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici le chapitre 2 de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais faire cela… Mais cela quoi ? Et bien, vous allez le découvrir par vous-même…**

 **Merci à tous et toutes pour vos gentils reviews, continuez à me donner votre avis, j'aime savoir que mes lecteurs expriment leurs ressentis.**

 **Et maintenant place aux choses sérieuses, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : Pour ceux qui se posent des questions concernant la longueur de cette fiction et bien je ne peux donner de réponse, ceci-dit je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le cinquième chapitre pour en rassurer certains…**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Une semaine plus tard.

Natsuki était dans son bureau, enfin celui que sa mère reprendra lorsqu'elle sortira du coma. Le bureau était assez grand et il y avait sur celui-ci un cadre avec sa famille : sa mère, elle et ses deux sœurs adoptives, Nao et Mai ainsi qu'un chien la langue tombante. Natsuki jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la photo avant de se tenir la tête entre les mains et souffla, ses journées étaient longues et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir travailler avec autant de personnes autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue vite avant qu'elle ne morde à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait. Elle n'était pas fan de la foule et n'était pas toujours la plus douée pour converser. Etait-ce une sorte d'épreuve pour elle, apprendre à vivre en société ?

Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre pour être une directrice parfaite et ce qui l'agaçait c'est que cette femme d'à peine 20 ans qu'est la présidente du conseil avait sûrement raison, mais après tout elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester à la direction de cette université très longtemps. Sa mère allait bientôt revenir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui la sortit de ses réflexions torturées.

« Entrez. »

« Mademoiselle Kruger, voici une liste d'élèves voulant intégrer l'école malgré le début de l'année scolaire. Il y en a trois, tenez. »

Elle lui tendit une feuille comportant trois noms. Elle les lut à haute voix et répondit sans trop s'en préoccuper.

« Oui, c'est bon. J'accepte. S'ils veulent travailler, je ne vois pas pourquoi je les en empêcherais. »

« Très bien, je m'occupe de leur intégration. »

« Merci. »

La femme plutôt mûre referma la porte et le silence reprit place dans la pièce. Natsuki avait mal au crâne. Elle s'étira et s'installa de façon à être légèrement allongée dans son fauteuil confortable. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes, histoire de calmer ses maux de tête, alors qu'elle glissait doucement dans les bras de Morphée, presque bercée par ses appels invitants.

Puis, elle ouvra les yeux, de grands yeux. Elle avait dû s'assoupir, normal après tout ce fauteuil était si confortable et si prompt à la relaxation. Ces yeux encore endormis observèrent le bureau. La pièce avait l'air soudain plus grande et il y avait même une baie vitrée coulissante offrant une belle vue sur une grande falaise donnant sur la mer, cette étendue abyssale. Avait-elle toujours été là cette ouverture sur l'extérieur ? Le plafond était étrangement haut, l'avait-il toujours était ? Elle avait besoin de boire quelque chose de chaud, parce qu'elle avait vraiment des hallucinations. Trop de travail surement…

Elle se leva de son fauteuil de cuir pour demander à sa secrétaire un café noir et celle-ci lui répondit quelque peu confuse qu'il n'y en avait plus et qu'elle irait en acheter le plus rapidement possible. A côté d'elle se tenait quatre autres personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, enfin leurs visages étaient trop vagues pour qu'elle s'en souvienne. La secrétaire presqu'en pleurs, s'excusa une dizaine de fois de la gêne occasionnée avant que Natsuki agite la main et lui dise une bonne fois pour toute que ce n'était pas grave.

 _Ils sont tous fous dans ce bahut ou quoi ? On ne va pas en faire tout un pataquès, c'est juste du café, personne n'est mort à ce que je sache ? Va-t-elle s'arrêter de s'excuser ? Seigneur, elle augmente mon mal de crâne… Y avait-il toujours ce papier peint bleu nuit ici et ce tableau peint représentant un chien d'une race noble ressemblant bizarrement au chien que je possédais dans mon enfance ? Je dois vraiment penser à dormir un peu plus, je crois que je perds peu à peu mes esprits._

« Il doit bien y avoir une machine à boissons chaudes pour les étudiants pas très loin. » Coupa Natsuki faisant ainsi taire la secrétaire qui déjà pleurait alors qu'une des personnes inconnues présentes en retrait et muettes s'approcha et sortit gentiment de sa poche un mouchoir.

« Oui, la plus proche se trouve près de l'entrée de l'université mais elle est payante ou sinon le mieux je peux demander à vous faire venir un thé chaud. Le conseil des étudiants possède leur propre coin cuisine et la présidente est une vraie spécialiste du thé, elle en fait des succulents. »

« Oui, j'avais cru comprendre que c'était une fan de thé. Elle n'a pas de café plutôt ? »

« Peut-être avec un peu de chance. Vous voulez bien que j'y aille ? » Demanda la secrétaire tout sourire séchant ses larmes tout en se levant, attendant le coup de feu pour partir à toute jambe lui chercher sa boisson, alors que les quatre autres personnes présentes n'étaient déjà plus dans la pièce.

 _Euh… On n'était pas six ici, i peine une minute de ça ? Wow, faut que j'arrête de boire en soirée, je crois que je perds des neurones à grande vitesse._

« Oui, merci ce serait vraiment gentil. »

« Je suis là dans quelques minutes. » Puis, la femme mûre disparut en un éclair presque aussi rapidement qu'une téléportation. Oui, une téléportation…

« Ça a ses bon côtés d'être directrice, je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait de se faire servir mais c'est agréable, je dois dire. Je pourrais peut-être lui demander un massage des pieds, je suis sûre qu'elle ne dirait pas non. Je mets ça de côté pour plus tard. »

Elle se retourna vers son bureau qui était… fermé à clef ? Elle sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvra la porte.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fermé avant de sortir ? Ce n'est pas ma journée…_

Elle entra et s'affala dans son fauteuil, prit un cachet pour son mal de tête et décida de se pencher sur les dossiers des élèves qu'elle avait acceptés de faire rentrer dans l'école sans vraiment les examiner, après tout il fallait qu'elle soit moins stricte et qu'elle donne une chance à tout le monde de faire leurs propres erreurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Les dossiers n'étaient pas si mauvais, et les notes plutôt prometteuses. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte en bois, orné de petites gravures dorés qu'il faudra qu'elle pense à regarder de plus près un autre jour.

« Entrez. Je vous attendez avec impatience. » Dit-elle à sa secrétaire sans même relever la tête

« Voici votre thé fraichement préparé. » Une voix suave avec un accent de Kyoto se fit entendre, une voix qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de sa secrétaire partie à la recherche d'un café.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Natsuki découvrit la présidente du conseil des étudiants, le sourire aux lèvres lui présentant un thé chaud, parfumant doucement la pièce de ses senteurs. Son uniforme scolaire était étrangement trop petit pour elle, à en voir les courbes scandaleuses qui en ressortaient. L'avait-elle fait rétrécir dans sa dernière lessive ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi le portait-elle tout de même ?

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans vos tâches mais apparemment vous vouliez un thé et je me suis proposée de le faire, laissant mon travail de côté pour vous. Pas que je sois contre le thé en sachet mais il y a d'autres formes de thé bien plus nobles et savoureuses. »

« Merci, je vous fais confiance apparemment vous êtes une spécialiste du thé selon ma secrétaire. Pour être honnête, j'aurais préféré un café corsé mais ça fera l'affaire. Je ne vais pas faire la difficile surtout après l'incident fâcheux devant les casiers et ma façon quelque peu déplacée de vous parler dans l'amphi des conférences en début de semaine dernière. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, j'ai la tête plutôt dure et puis, j'avoue que pour la réunion je n'ai pas été très délicate et j'ai même outrepassé mes droits en vous donnant mon avis sur la façon de diriger une école après tout je ne suis qu'une élève de vingt ans et je ne voulais pas paraitre aussi prétentieuse. Je m'en excuse. »

« Vous savez la franchise n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, je préfère ça à l'hypocrisie. Et puis, vous avez peut-être vingt ans mais je n'en ai que vingt-sept. Je ne peux pas avoir la prétention de savoir comment gérer parfaitement une université, après tout c'est plus le travail de ma mère mais apparemment elle voulait que je fasse mes preuves, cependant j'aurais préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances moins dramatiques… » Natsuki, l'air triste, s'emporta dans sa confession et cela la surprit.

Elle baissa soudainement les yeux, un peu honteuse, après tout cela ne concerne en rien une élève et encore moins la présidente du conseil des étudiants, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Euh, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas un psy mais une élève que tu as en face de toi et elle n'a pas à connaitre ta vie, bon sang ! Tu perds la boule… juste à la vue d'un corps aussi… humm… Quoi ?! Non mais !_

« Désolée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous livre tout ça. C'est inconvenant. » Elle détourna le regard les joues en feu à cause de ses pensées.

« Vous avez apparemment besoin de vous confier, normalement ce sont les élèves qui se confient mais je peux vous écouter si vous en avez besoin. Je suis quelqu'un de confiance et je sais garder un secret... » Lui proposa-t-elle d'une voix assurée d'adulte mature avec un sourire au coin.

« Je crois que je vais commencer par te tutoyer car je n'y arrive pas autrement, c'est beaucoup trop bizarre pour moi. C'est trop guindé, ça ne me correspond pas. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas assez vieilles pour ça. »

« Ça me va, même si parfois le vouvoiement n'est pas lié à l'âge mais seulement à la hiérarchie. »

« Dis-moi, tu as toujours une phrase de répartie prête ou c'est spontané ? Entre nous, tu as vraiment vingt ans seulement ? »

Shizuru ne put retenir un rire avant de répondre. Un rire enjôleur.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois révéler mes mystères si aisément. Et trouvez-vous que j'ai l'air plus jeune que mon âge ? »

« Euh, non j'aurais dit plus vieille en vérité. »

« Ara, ce n'est pas une chose à dire à une jeune fille. » Dit-elle forte de son accent, fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, enfin, je veux dire tu fais plus mature que ton âge mais ce n'est pas méchant au contraire. » Reprit Natsuki légèrement gênée.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, j'ai l'habitude. Enfin, ce sont plus souvent les hommes qui me le disent mais pour d'autres raisons, cependant je m'égare… »

Un autre sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de la présidente, mais celui-ci était taquin.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire ? Je suis sensée capter un message ou c'est mon esprit pervers qui l'imagine ? Non, on ne dirait pas…_

Comprenant le sous-entendu, les yeux de Natsuki passèrent des lèvres pulpeuses de Shizuru, plissées dans un sourire, à sa poitrine bien faite emprisonnée derrière le tissu tendu de son uniforme, refermé par des boutons hésitants à sauter à tout moment.

 _Comment peut-elle se déplacer dans cette université dans cette tenue beaucoup trop indécente et obscène ?_

Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa main, se souvenant de la mésaventure de la semaine dernière. Elle rougit férocement au souvenir de sa paume contre le sein de la jeune femme magnifique lui faisant face.

« A quoi peut bien penser la directrice ? » Demanda-t-elle, le sourcil relevé en interrogation.

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, elle n'avait jamais autant pris plaisir à taquiner quelqu'un.

« J-je… Rien. A rien du tout. »

Natsuki devait faire diversion, elle attrapa à la hâte la tasse de thé placée devant elle et but sans prendre en compte l'énorme fumée s'en échappant. Quelle erreur…

« Non, attendez ! Vous allez vous brul… »

Soudain, Natsuki recracha le thé en un grand jet sur son bureau et toute la pièce, avant de crier une ribambelle de jurons tous bien fleuris. Elle venait de souiller plus d'un dossier, ce qui voulait dire malheureusement pour elle, plus de travail et plus de temps à passer dans cet établissement grouillant de jeunes bruyants, ne sachant se taire, ne pensant qu'au sexe et à faire des bêtises.

« Trop tard… Désolée, attendez je vais vous chercher de l'eau ! Je reviens tout de suite. »

Shizuru disparut en un clin d'œil, puis réapparut un verre d'eau froide à la main, il y avait même des glaçons à l'intérieur formant une légère buée sur le verre. Mais où avait-elle bien pu trouver des glaçons en si peu de temps ?

Natsuki soufflait pour se débarrasser de la chaleur enflammant sa bouche mais c'était peine perdue. La présidente lui mit le verre dans la main et au contact glacé du verre, la directrice l'approcha de ses lèvres et le but d'une traite. Elle souffla de soulagement.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez le boire tout de suite, je fais toujours du thé bouillant pour permettre à tous les arômes de se révéler. Et puis, je pensais que vous aviez vu la fumée s'en dégageant.»

« Laisse-moi quelques instants pour m'en remettre. Mais je pense que je vais zozoter pendant quelques jours. »

« J'aurais bien un moyen pour vous enlever la douleur mais je… Non, oubliez c'est un peu trop bizarre. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je sais arrêter le feu, cela permet de minimiser les brulures et de cicatriser sans infection ou sans cloque. C'est un don que j'ai. »

« Vraiment ? Ce ne sont pas seulement des sornettes, tout comme la télépathie ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas que la télépathie marche quoique parfois avec un regard un message peut passer, mais le don pour couper le feu existe bel et bien, et marche réellement croyez-moi. Mais le problème c'est que la brulure étant dans votre bouche, je… j'ai besoin d'un contact. »

« Vous allez mettre votre main dans ma bouche ? »

« Ou ma langue, si vous préférez ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais il en est hors de question. »

« Nous sommes deux femmes, un petit baiser ce n'est rien du tout, surtout si ça peut vous soulager et je ne pense pas que les deux hommes présents dans votre bureau en ce moment même s'en soucient. »

« Je me doute mais… _Puis se retournant,_ excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ? » Demanda-t-elle aux deux jeunes hommes présents.

« On est juste des étudiants de passage, on va sur la falaise pour réviser devant la mer qui s'étend. C'est un cadre merveilleux, ça change de la bibliothèque. »

« C'est vrai. Bon, allez-y. Bonne révision. »

Les jeunes hommes partirent par le chemin qu'offrait la baie vitrée coulissante.

 _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il passe par mon bureau ?_

Natsuki réajusta sa vision sur Shizuru qui semblait dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Bon revenons à ma brulure et l'aide que tu veux m'offrir mais c'est un baiser donc non, c'est trop intime. »

« Cela vous gêne tant que ça. Pourquoi vous rougissez ? »

« Pour rien… » Elle détourna le regard.

Shizuru n'était soudain plus très sûr de ce qu'elle faisait, quand elle utilisait son don elle le faisait sans arrière-pensée mais là, elle semblait un peu troublée. Cependant elle ne se dégonfla pas et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains. Leur regard se croisa, le rubis rencontra l'émeraude à nouveau. Ne se connaissaient-elles pas déjà ? Dans une autre vie peut-être…

Elle rapprocha lentement son visage. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent créant un choc le long de leurs épines dorsales, puis au contact elles fermèrent toutes les deux les yeux sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. La langue de la présidente trouva sans problème la langue de la directrice, d'abord timide. Shizuru mena la danse, une danse endiablée. Puis, elle mit fin au baiser mais elles gardèrent toutes les deux les yeux fermés quelques secondes de plus et reprirent une grande goulée d'air. Le baiser avait été si bon… Mais pourquoi ?

« Normalement… Ça va allez mieux dans quelques minutes. » Fit Shizuru la voix légèrement altérée par la puissance du baiser l'ayant surprise, elle aussi.

« Hein ? » Fit Natsuki perdue, reprenant ses esprits.

« Pour la brulure… »

« Ah oui, la brulure. Ça va déjà mieux, merci. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, mademoiselle la directrice. »

« Natsuki. »

« Pardon ? »

« Appelle-moi Natsuki et arrête de me vouvoyer par pitié, je ne suis pas aussi vieille que ma mère. »

« Mais vous êtes la directrice, je ne dois pas prendre cette habitude. Les gens ne comprendraient pas. »

« Appelle-moi Natsuki, un point c'est tout. On s'en fiche de l'avis des autres. »

« Très bien, comme Natsuki voudra. Je dois maintenant te laisser, j'ai des choses à terminer au conseil et d'ailleurs, on t'attend. »

« Ah bon ? Qui m'attend ? »

« Une certaine Mai qui t'appelle du hall principal depuis dix bonnes minutes pour que tu viennes manger ses ramens à la mayonnaise, qui vont apparemment refroidirent. »

« Très bien merci, je ne vais pas la faire attendre dans ce cas sinon elle peut devenir folle de rage. Merci pour le thé. Enfin, je vais attendre qu'il refroidisse un peu et je te donnerai mon avis sur ta préparation. »

« Je suis persuadée qu'il te plaira, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne fais presque jamais cette préparation là mais j'étais comme persuadée qu'elle te correspondrait parfaitement. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai beaucoup d'instinct et parfois même je me fais peur. Enfin, je vais te laisser. A bientôt. » S'écria Shizuru avec un clin d'œil se retournant doucement vers la sortie.

Natsuki allait lui répondre mais elle entendit des coups incessants à la porte de son bureau, qui apparemment ne possédait plus aucunes gravures, dommage, et une voix inquiète l'appeler de derrière, la faisant sursauter sur son siège. La vision de sa si chère moto, une grosse cylindrée féline, garée dans un coin de son bureau disparut. Brusquement, elle se sentit comme happée dans un autre monde. Elle tressaillit imperceptiblement, reprenant par la même occasion un peu plus d'air dans ses poumons. Que se passait-il ?

« Mademoiselle Kruger. Mademoiselle ? Répondez ! Vous allez bien ? Je peux entrer ? » Fit la secrétaire de l'autre côté de la porte en bois laqué redevenue tout à fait normal, sans gravures et de taille correcte.

Natsuki se réinstalla un peu égarée sur son fauteuil, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune jeune femme à l'accent de Kyoto devant elle. Avait-elle disparu ? Si vite et sans ouvrir la porte ?

 _Hein ?! Mais qui m'appelle ainsi ? Où est cette fille ? Et cette voix… Ma secrétaire ?_

Natsuki avait rêvé l'entrevue avec la présidente du conseil, on dirait. Et quel rêve insolite et déplacé ! Elle rougit furieusement en se touchant les lèvres. Et puis, précipitamment elle répondit à sa secrétaire pour la rassurer.

« Tout va bien. Désolée je me suis assoupie. Ce n'est pas la peine d'entrer merci. »

« Très bien, comme vous le désirez mademoiselle. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Un thé ou un café peut-être, ça pourrait vous détendre ? » Demanda la secrétaire toujours derrière la porte, la voix légèrement calfeutrée.

« NON ! Rien ! Rien, pas de café et encore moins de thé, merci ! »

« Comme vous le désirez. »

Des pas se firent entendre contre le parquet, la secrétaire s'éloignait doucement.

 _Mais qui est cette fille si mystérieuse pour arriver à entrer dans mes rêves sans y être invitée. Et pourquoi elle ? Cette fille me tape plutôt sur les nerfs qu'autre chose et puis, elle est trop jeune, alors pourquoi ? En tous cas, elle sait embrasser nom d'un chien. J'en ai embrassé des femmes mais elle c'était, comment dire, comment le décrire… C'était tout simplement magique, presque trop réelle que ça en est troublant. Et merde ! Natsuki, tu es dans la merde ! Enlève-toi tout de suite ces images perverses de ta tête de directrice. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de don pour couper le feu ? Non mais faut vraiment que j'arrête les discussions étranges de fin de soirées avec Mai, j'en fais toujours des rêves « what the fuck »… Il manquerait plus que je fasse des rêves d'après les conversations de Nao et là, je me verrais transporter dans un monde de robots, de démons, de vampires, de guerriers, de combats sanglants et de héros sauveurs du monde. Quoique… Moi en chevalier et elle, en… Stop ! Retour au travail, Natsuki !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**On dirait que mon dernier chapitre ne vous a pas vraiment plu, n'ayant eu aucun review je me pose des questions…**

 **J'espère qu'il y a toujours des personnes qui suivent cette histoire, pour ceux qui l'attendaient voici le chapitre suivant, un peu plus petit que les précédents par contre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

« Shizuru ! Reito ! Ça y est, elle est sortie d'affaire. L'opération a été un succès, ils ont pu enlever toute la tumeur, entièrement. Cette saleté de tumeur a été éradiquée définitivement. Yukino sera suivie pendant des années mais elle est en voie de guérison. Mon dieu, je suis si heureuse ! » S'écria une blonde à la poitrine opulente en faisant une entrée fracassante dans la salle du conseil des étudiants.

Shizuru et Reito, plongés dans leur paperasse sursautèrent en même temps. Mais furent vite rassurés mais concernés par la vision d'une Haruka, toute joyeuse en larme.

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! » Lui fit Shizuru avec un grand sourire, reposant sur le bureau la feuille qu'elle avait dans la main.

« Je savais qu'elle s'en sortirait. C'est une battante cette Yukino. » Lança Reito aussi heureux de la nouvelle que Shizuru.

Ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Une grosse « Hug » à trois. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes tellement l'émotion était grande. Puis, ils se séparèrent.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre les choses en main dans ce conseil. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas donné plus de boulot que ce que j'avais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Haruka. Après tout, je suis la présidente, tu as tendance à l'oublier. »

« Non, je ne l'oublie pas mais tu es plus la figure de poupe adulée et respectée, et moi, le capitaine à la barre de ce navire pour lui permettre d'être toujours dans le droit chemin. »

« Mais bien sûr… Tu l'es surtout parce que Yukino est derrière toi à t'aider et à corriger tes problèmes de dysphasie tenaces. » Rétorqua Reito.

« Il n'a pas tort et puis, je pense que tu voulais dire « figure de proue » et non de poupe, bref. Je te remercie quand même de me permettre de me délester d'une bonne partie de mes responsabilités. Je suis plus faite pour les discours, les réunions, les parlementassions et les réceptions. Comme tu le sais, j'aime… » Commenta Shizuru sans arriver à mettre un terme à sa phrase.

« Manipuler et tirer les ficelles dans ton sens, on sait. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Et puis, tu es mauvaise perdante… mais ça n'a pas trop de rapport avec le sujet. » Coupa Haruka, finissant sa phrase.

« Je n'irai pas jusque-là. » Fit Shizuru pensive, le regard ailleurs.

« Mais elle n'est pas loin. » Affirma son petit ami ne l'aidant pas d'un poil.

« Pas loin, peut-être. En même temps la séduction n'est-elle pas en quelque sorte une sorte de manipulation consciente ou inconsciente ? Par contre, mauvaise perdante… »

Les regards de Haruka et Reito étaient sans équivoque.

« Bon d'accord. » Souffla défaite Shizuru, accepter ses défauts n'était pas une mince affaire pour elle.

« C'est pas l'heure pour faire des débats sur la sincérité de tes charmes ou non et ta capacité à bouder quand tu n'arrives pas à tes fins. Tu as rempli les formulaires que je t'ai demandés il y a deux semaines ? Et pour ton bien, ne me réponds pas non… »

« Oui, les formulaires sont remplis, madame la capitaine de ce navire. Aurais-je le droit à un tonneau de bon rhum ambré gagné dans une de nos batailles comme gratification ? » S'écria moqueuse la présidente.

Reito ne put que pouffer de rire aux mots prononcés par sa chère Shizuru. Sa répartie spontanée était toujours édifiante et efficace. Puis, elle reprit plus sérieusement.

« Ah oui, sinon pour la réunion de la semaine dernière, en résumé j'ai réussi à faire changer d'avis la directrice sur un seul sujet, celui des délais concernant la suppression définitive des clubs faisant partie de ceux en voie de dissolution. Et encore je n'ai pu avoir qu'un misérable délai d'un mois. »

« Quoi c'est tout ? Un seul sujet ? Toi ? Shizuru ? Abattue par la directrice remplaçante si facilement ? »

« Elle n'est pas commode, très stricte. C'est une vraie coriace et dès qu'on l'approche de trop près elle mord. »

« Du moment qu'elle ne te mord pas réellement… » Murmura Reito amusé et reçu un regard obscur de Shizuru qui ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa blague immature.

« Elle me plait pour ça, elle a l'air d'avoir des « cojones » mais je pense que je vais finir par la détester si elle coupe court à toute conversation et débat, malgré qu'elle t'ait matée si aisément mam'zelle la présidente du conseil. » S'écria Haruka.

« Et oui, à croire que mes charmes et mon charisme ne marche pas sur la remplaçante de la directrice Saeko Kruger. »

« Ouais, enfin elle n'est pas que coriace, c'est un petit canon qui fait déjà tourner les têtes de tous les garçons. »

Reito se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire une fois de plus, en voyant le regard deux fois plus sombre que lui envoya précédemment sa petite amie. Mais ce regard était différent comme tiraillé entre agacement et jalousie.

« C'est hors de propos, totalement hors de propos, Reito. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'elle soit jolie ? Tant mieux pour elle. » Lâcha Shizuru, las de l'attitude de Reito, un peu trop penché sur la directrice depuis quelques jours.

Peut-être été-t-il en manque ? C'est vrai qu'ils se voyaient peu en ce moment, mais bon lui aussi ne faisait pas son possible pour qu'ils se voient davantage.

« Ne sois pas jalouse. » Répondit Reito lui attrapant le bras pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Shizuru se défit de l'emprise et les bras croisés, répliqua cassante :

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, cette fille me tape sur les nerfs. J'ai le droit. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Fit simplement Reito ne voulant pas envenimer les choses.

« Bon, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais on a du pain sur la planche là, alors vos scènes de jalousie vous les faites loin de moi, merci d'avance. » Fit Haruka ayant assistée à la scène entière.

« Désolés » Dirent en même temps le brun et la châtain.

.

Il était tard et il faisait déjà nuit. Le vent s'était levé et venait siffler contre les vitres et les volets de la maison de Natsuki. Celle-ci était chez elle, allongée sur son canapé devant sa télévision à regarder un documentaire sur les motos sportives, le regard subjugué. Elle piochait dans un sachet de chips bien gras largement entamé, sans même quitter des yeux les images qui se succédaient sur l'écran.

Soudain, une sonnerie la sortit de sa contemplation. Elle posa le paquet de chips sur sa table basse et se dirigea vers son téléphone portable qui indiqua le nom de Mai.

« Salut toi. »

« Salut… » La voix de Mai était lente et éreintée.

« Des mauvaises nouvelles, je présume… »

« Oui, j'ai reçu les résultats d'analyse de maman et c'est de pire en pire. »

« Tu as pu parler au médecin, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit lui ? »

« Je… Il dit que maman n'a que moins de 5% de chance de se réveiller et encore les signes vitaux de son cerveau ne sont pas assez concluants, ils sont beaucoup trop faibles. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que même si elle revient à elle et se réveille, elle ne sera plus la même, comme un légume ? »

« En quelque sorte. Tu sais, elle n'aura même pas conscience de ce qui l'entoure et il faudra qu'une personne s'occupe d'elle continuellement, une infirmière juste pour elle jour et nuit, tout le reste de sa vie… » La voix de Mai se brisa, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

« Mai, s'il te plait ne craque pas sinon je ne vais pas tenir… Il faut qu'on reste forte… » Lui dit Natsuki essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes non plus, essayant de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, bon sang ! Elle est perdue ! Perdue ! Elle n'est déjà plus dans ce corps, je le sais… »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Ne dis pas ça, tu m'entends ! »

« Sois réaliste… »

« Et alors ? Tu veux que quoi qu'ils arrêtent les machines, c'est ça ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux et ni Nao… Mais je ne supporterai pas de la voir comme ça des années et tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait voulu maman. »

Natsuki souffla dans l'appareil.

« Je sais mais c'est trop tôt, attendons encore… »

« Bien sûr, nous attendrons… Mais tu devras aller voir maman plus souvent malgré tes responsabilités envers l'université de Fuuka. Je… C'est trop dur pour moi d'y aller tous les jours, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule… Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, très bien. J'irai plus souvent et Nao aussi. »

« Repose-toi, je te trouve très fatiguée en ce moment. »

« Tu l'es toute autant que moi, je te ferai remarquer. »

« Je le sais, mais tous ces élèves grouillants autour de moi comme des fourmis, ça ne m'aide pas… »

« Oui, ta légère misanthropie et ton énorme ochlophobie ne doivent pas t'aider, c'est sûr. »

« Tu exagères toujours les choses, j'ai changé quand même. »

« C'est vrai que tu t'améliores. J'ai hâte de te voir devenir philanthrope. »

« Ouais, bah j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'en arriver là. »

La déviation de la conversation grave à propos de leur mère sur un sujet plus léger était de bon augure et détendit légèrement les deux femmes.

« Je vais te laisser, je vais aller me coucher. » Lui dit Mai.

« Mange un peu tout de même… »

« Très bien, je mangerai un bout avant. Fais de même mais pas tes cochonneries de snacks et de sodas. »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai mangé. »

« Bonne nuit… »

« Merci, toi aussi. »

Puis, elle raccrocha. Elle n'était plus d'humeur à regarder cette émission sur les motos, elle éteignit donc sa télévision. Elle avait besoin de faire un tour, de changer d'air. Elle mit au passage son paquet de chips à la poubelle et but un grand verre d'eau avant de se diriger vers son garage et d'attraper dans la foulée son casque. Elle poussa un bouton et la porte électrique de son garage s'ouvra doucement. Elle enfila à la hâte son casque et chevaucha son bolide. A peine démarrée, Natsuki avait déjà disparu du garage et même de sa maison. Elle avait besoin d'adrénaline.

Elle prenait les virages très serrés, et elle donna un coup d'accélération. Et puis, sa vision se brouilla légèrement, quelque chose obstruait doucement sa vue, rendant la route floue et ondulée à certains endroits. Elle ralentit se rendant compte que c'était ses larmes qui coulaient librement. Elle roula doucement jusqu'au prochain parc. Elle s'arrêta et coupa le moteur. Elle retira son casque mais resta là assise sur sa moto bleue nuit.

Son regard humide se dirigea tout naturellement vers le ciel étoilé, fixant dans l'obscurité ces petits points magnifiques et scintillants comme pour demander des réponses. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait fait sa mère pour mériter ça ? Et puis, sa raison lui répondit : ce n'est pas une question de mérite mais c'est une question de destin… Il n'y a rien à faire d'autre à part prier pour qu'elle se réveille, reparle comme avant et sourit à nouveau. Que la famille redevienne comme avant cet horrible accident il y a trois semaines maintenant…

Elle sécha ses larmes, s'apitoyer ne changera rien.

 _Il faut que je reste forte pour elle. Il faut qu'elle soit fière de moi, elle voulait que je reprenne les rennes de cette école et je ne veux pas la décevoir… Je n'en ai pas le droit, elle croit en moi…_

Elle remit son casque en place et redémarra sa moto. Il était temps de rentrer et de retrouver un lit douillé bien chaud. Une nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de refus pour la directrice.

.

Deux semaines plus tard

« Shizuru, ne t'énerve pas mais la lettre que je suis en train de lire ne va pas te plaire. » s'écria Reito à la présidente actuellement assise à son bureau et un thé fumant posé à ses côtés.

« De quoi ? Mais tu crois que je m'énerve tout le temps… »

« Ces temps-ci plutôt… »

« Désolée, allez annonce-moi cette mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Les clubs en voie de dissolution sont supprimés définitivement. »

« Mais attends, le délai n'est même pas écoulé. »

« La lettre dit que c'est inutile d'attendre plus longtemps et les budgets de l'école n'en sont que réduits inutilement. Les dépenses liées aux rénovations ayant absorbées une bonne partie des finances, la directrice n'a pas le choix et la fin de la lettre indique qu'elle en est désolée. Enfin elle est signée par elle, la lettre. »

« Ouais, désolée. Elle s'en contre fiche, oui. Ce qui compte c'est l'argent nécessaire pour la beauté de l'université et les élèves dans ces clubs, elle n'en a rien à faire. Après tout, c'est le cadet de ses soucis de savoir si ces clubs ne sont pas une partie d'eux, une de leurs passions. Elle n'a pas l'air de porter les élèves… voire même les humains dans son cœur de toute manière. »

« Tu ne parles pas un peu trop vite, elle a peut-être le couteau sous la gorge, après tout je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'implique de diriger une école et les moyens totaux qu'elle engendre. C'est une directrice, elle ne peut pas détester les élèves sinon nous sommes tous foutus… Tu prends tout ça trop à cœur, tu le savais très bien que ces clubs allaient disparaître, ils n'ont fait aucune inscription depuis plus de deux ans. »

« Je sais… » Fit déçue la présidente du conseil des étudiants, bien obligée de capituler et d'acquiescer vaincue.

« Shizuru, écoute je connais et comprends ta passion pour le thé. Crois-moi, j'en suis un fervent buveur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est un art qui ne plait plus malheureusement. »

« Et c'est bien dommage de perdre ainsi peu à peu nos traditions et ce qui fait l'histoire de notre pays. »

Shizuru était quelques peu remontée contre la directrice pour n'avoir pas tenu sa promesse de délai.

 _Cette femme avait-elle des valeurs et une once de loyauté ? Bon sang…_

« C'est comme ça, désolée ma chérie. » Répondit Reito tout en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, tout en se dirigeant vers l'étagère à archives pour y déposer un dossier vert bien rempli prêt à éclater.

« Dis-moi ça ne te dirait pas qu'on se fasse un restaurant ce soir ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. »

« Shizuru, voyons tu sais très bien que je vais voir mes parents ce soir et que je reste chez eux tout le weekend. Tu as déjà oublié ? »

« Ah, oui c'est vrai. En effet, j'avais complètement oublié, excuse-moi. » Souffla-t-elle s'en voulant d'avoir omis ce détail, à croire qu'elle ne l'écoute pas toujours ces temps-ci.

« Je sais qu'on se voit peu en ce moment mais ne t'inquiète pas, la semaine prochaine on aura tout le temps de rattraper le temps perdu. On pourra se faire des restaurants, des films et… des gros câlins. » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil pour sa fin de phrase.

« Incorrigible ! » Répondit-elle, faisant un cri de félin pour accompagner ses propos.

« Ah, Shizuru, tu sais je t'aime tant, ma tigresse… »

« Moi de même, Reito mon petit Tigrou. » Elle lui envoya un franc sourire.

« Tigrou ? Moi ? Viens là que je te montre que c'est loin d'être le cas… » Dit-il avec un regard de défi, loin d'être innocent.

« Et bien, j'attends de voir le mâle… »

« Alors dans ce cas tu auras un petit aperçu. » Répondit-il bombant le torse et s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser tout en imitant un rugissement puissant.

Une personne entra dans la salle du conseil, les arrêtant dans leur petit jeu.

« Ah, euh pardon. Que désires-tu ? » Demanda Shizuru, tout en s'écartant des bras de son petit ami, à l'élève venant d'entrer qui avait l'air de le regretter à voir son air gêné et la panique dans ses yeux.

La jeune élève, au visage très rouge et aux allures candides, ne savait pas où se mettre et pour échapper à cette situation délicate, elle débita une phrase d'excuse à une allure hallucinante et déguerpit sans même demander son reste.

« Je crois que tu lui as fait peur, monsieur le tigre… » Se permit Shizuru plus qu'amusée.

« C'est toi qui as commencé… » Rétorqua-t-il.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici la suite, désolée pour l'attente mais cette période de l'année est bien chargée pour moi.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et tout particulièrement Novia974 que j'ai dû torturée avec cette longue attente…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Il était presque 19h, quelques élèves étaient encore présents à l'université, entre les cours du soir, les cours de soutien, les clubs ou tout simplement la bibliothèque. Reito, lui, était déjà parti en voiture voir ses chers parents. Haruka, elle, devait aller poster des lettres devant partirent le plus tôt possible et quitta la salle du conseil beaucoup plus tôt. De cette façon elle pourrait poster les lettres et passer voir Yukino chez elle. Shizuru quant à elle proposa d'accompagner Haruka mais celle-ci l'obligea à finir certaines tâches impérativement ce soir. Elle capitula, après tout elle les rejoindrait dès qu'elle serait libre.

Shizuru se leva de sa chaise, elle venait d'éteindre l'ordinateur de la salle du conseil et de ranger son bureau. Elle prit sa sacoche avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant la salle dans l'obscurité. Les gros nuages gris dans le ciel ne permettant à aucun rayon de soleil de se faufiler, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait déjà se coucher.

La présidente du conseil des étudiants était toujours remontée contre la directrice à cause de la suppression radicale des clubs lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers son casier pour y déposer des livres.

Alors qu'elle refermait son casier, elle remarqua l'arrivée de la directrice, qui vue l'heure devait surement finir sa journée. Elle sentit la rage monter en elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie lui dire ses quatre vérités en face mais elle se retint, il fallait qu'elle se retienne. Elle devait s'éloigner d'elle rapidement sinon elle ne pourrait arrêter ses pensées et l'envie de lui parler franchement et surement durement.

Tandis qu'elle était loin perdue dans ses pensées maléfiques, des yeux verts électriques tombèrent sur les siens couleur feu. Elle se permit de lui envoyer un regard sombre, lourd de sens mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi celle-ci se contenta de tourner la tête gênée et de… rougir ?

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réaction ? Je la regarde méchamment et elle rougit en retour, euh je me demande le message que je viens de lui envoyer parce que ce n'est pas l'effet escompté du tout. Du tout !_ _Ah, ou sinon elle a honte de la décision qu'elle a prise envers moi ? Oui, enfin pas moi mais les élèves des clubs dans la liste…_

Déjà ses jambes bougeaient, Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de la directrice.

« Madame la directrice. » L'interpella la châtain.

« Je préfère mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas mariée et je suis célibataire. » Répondit Natsuki alors qu'elle rougissait encore ?

 _Hein ? Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Comme ça sans préambule… Attends qu'elle te dise quelque chose avant de parler._

Shizuru prit son air de fouine.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous allez rendre heureux les élèves mâles de cette université. C'est une grande nouvelle pour eux. »

Tout d'un coup, Natsuki paniqua et une perle de sueur descendit lentement le long de son visage.

 _Non il ne faut pas que ça se sache, déjà qu'un des professeurs d'histoire, Takeda Masashi me tanne pour un rendez-vous, alors qu'il fait dans son coin son enquête pour essayer d'avoir le plus d'informations sur moi dont justement ma situation amoureuse. Si la présidente révèle ça, je suis foutue. Et avoir tous ces hommes et ces femmes me faisant la cour, ah non je ne le supporterai pas. Je suis une solitaire, moi !_

« Peut-être que mademoiselle la directrice n'aimerait pas que ça se sache ? _Dit-elle perspicace comme lisant dans ses pensées._ Mais je peux garder un secret… »

« Euh, oui, non enfin je veux dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Mais je ne veux surtout pas que ça se sache, s'il te plait, euh s'il vous plait. Si vous voulez, je donne le droit spécial au conseil des étudiants d'utiliser la connexion internet après 18h et vous pourrez me rendre les documents administratifs remplis que la semaine prochaine ? S'il vous plait, vous pouvez garder ça secret ? » Elle était vraiment paniquée et Shizuru avait presque pitié de ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais proposa tout de même.

« Vous pouvez peut-être faire en sorte que le club de thé et les autres clubs ne soient pas supprimés ? En tout cas pas tout de suite. »

« Quoi ? Le club de thé ? Les clubs supprimés, vous voulez dire ? »

« C'est une proposition, c'est tout. Je tiens à ce club. »

« Malheureusement, je ne peux plus rien faire concernant les clubs, les papiers sont déjà envoyés et signés, et pour tout vous dire, j'ai délégué cette tâche à mon assistant. »

Shizuru souffla. Que faisait-elle ? Elle n'allait quand même pas faire du chantage à la directrice et puis, de toute manière c'était trop tard et elle le savait. C'est juste qu'elle était déçue et n'avait pas aimé la façon déloyale que Natsuki Kruger avait utilisée. Enfin, abattue elle accepta la proposition de Natsuki.

« Très bien, cela restera entre nous. Vous pouvez me faire confiance pour ça. »

Mais Shizuru ne prit pas le temps de la remercier pour internet et le délai offert pour les papiers administratifs en contre balance. Pourtant elle était loin d'être satisfaite. Son club était supprimé et ça à cause d'elle. Si seulement elle lui avait donné un mois de plus. Son regard était toujours un peu sombre et Natsuki put enfin le remarquer en étant qu'à quelques pas d'elle.

 _Wow, ses yeux sont si beaux même quand ils sont teintés de colère. Attends, de colère ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Ah oui, son club de thé. Désolé, mais c'est trop tard, j'en suis désolée. Vraiment ? Oui, je l'avoue… Le rêve que j'ai fait avec elle m'aurait-il changé ? L'agacement que j'avais contre elle s'est envolé, on dirait…_

Un silence s'installa entre elles mais d'un coup, il se brisa. Un énorme coup de tonnerre à en faire trembler les murs et les fenêtres se fit entendre dans le hall de l'université. Les nuages menaçants de l'après-midi avaient fini par exploser. L'orage tonna encore et on put rapidement distinguer les fortes gouttes d'eau s'écraser fortement sur les vitres et les portes de l'entrée. Il pleuvait à torrent et pas qu'un peu. A ce rythme, les rues et les routes allaient créer des rivières et de la boue. Des élèves sortaient en courant avec leur sac ou leur veste en guise de parapluie de fortune, alors que des chanceux avait gardé leur parapluie dans leur casier pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Quelque chose frappa alors Shizuru, elle n'avait pas de parapluie et elle devait rentrer à pied chez elle, car passé 18h les bus scolaires devenaient rares, très rares dans cette petite ville. Le prochain était dans une heure, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle devra donc rentrer chez elle sous la pluie battante, se sécher, prendre un parapluie et ensuite, muni du dit parapluie rejoindre Haruka et Yukino qui l'attendaient

« Mince ! » Fit Shizuru entre ses dents et puis, elle salua à peine la directrice avant de partir en direction de la sortie.

« Bonne soirée, mademoiselle Viola » Lança Natsuki avant de la voir sortir de l'université le pas précipité sans parapluie en main.

.

Même avec sa capuche et s'arrêtant de temps à autre sous tous les abris possibles et imaginables, Shizuru était trempée. La pluie étant tellement forte, son manteau ne pouvait lutter contre le fait d'être doucement imbibé. Cette foutue pluie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir cesser ou même ralentir un peu, elle tombait en de gros clapotis, recouvrant peu à peu d'une couche épaisse d'eau la ville entière. La châtain commençait à grelotter, plus que vingt minutes de marche... Elle resserra son manteau et remonta le col pour ne pas prendre trop d'eau sur son visage, lorsqu'une voiture noire ralentit et la suivit le long du trottoir.

Shizuru commença à sentir l'anxiété montée en, l'obscurité se faisant de plus en plus présente, le soleil allant se coucher doucement. Qui est-ce ? Le ciel était tellement noir malgré que la nuit ne fût pas encore tombée, les nuages gris et la pluie incessante l'empêchaient de voir convenablement la personne à l'intérieur de la voiture. La fenêtre venait de s'abaisser lentement et Shizuru s'arrêta dans ses pas, essayant encore de visualiser qui s'intéressait à elle, lorsqu'une voix fendit l'air bruyant. Elle sursauta. C'était une voix de femme et du coup, elle se détendit un peu. Au moins ce n'était pas un homme armé ou un homme voulant la kidnapper, c'était déjà ça.

« Mademoiselle Viola. Voulez-vous que je vous dépose ? Vous allez être malade par ce temps. Vous êtes toute trompée. »

 _Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà, et voilà que la directrice veut être généreuse… Sur toutes les personnes il fallait que ce soit elle._

La brune au volant l'intima de rentrer dans sa voiture, elle voulait la raccompagner.

 _Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit gentille maintenant malgré son indifférence pour d'autres choses bien plus importantes qu'une élève trempée rentrant chez elle._

Shizuru hésita et Natsuki Kruger le vit, elle insista donc encore une fois.

 _M'en veut-elle à ce point ?_

« S'il vous plait ? J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'aimez pas trop mais s'il vous plait vous allez attraper froid et les élèves ne vont pas être contents que leur présidente préférée soit absente plusieurs jours. Vous ne voulez pas leur faire ça ? »

Puis, elle capitula sans un mot, elle s'approcha de la voiture et ouvrit la portière avant de la claquer et de s'asseoir.

« Je risque de souiller vos sièges en cuir. » Fit Shizuru sans regarder Natsuki, ses mots étaient dit sans vraiment beaucoup de sympathie.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important. »

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Natsuki le sentit agir sur la trajectoire de sa voiture. Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Natsuki décide de redémarrer sa voiture et de le casser.

« Je vais devoir vous demander où vous habitez ? »

Shizuru se détendit un peu et s'installa plus contre le siège. Elle commençait à trembler.

« Excusez-moi, vous m'aidez et je ne réagis pas de la bonne manière. Merci. J'habite dans le quartier Iko, en haut de la grande rue. »

« Je connais. »

Un autre silence s'installa, un peu plus gênant.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit à la réunion, c'était déplacé et pour le comportement que j'ai eu aujourd'hui, c'était puérile. » Avoua la présidente du conseil.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, je dois dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit si franc avec moi. Et qu'on me tienne tête est une première aussi, surtout une personne si jeune que toi. Tu as aussi de la répartie. » Natsuki avait répondu sans aucune rancœur en la tutoyant tout naturellement.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise non ou qu'on ne prenne pas en compte mes propos. Peut-être un défaut tenace d'une gosse de riche. »

Le silence revint à nouveau. Et soudain, le courant se coupa dans toute la ville, les lampadaires qui venaient tout juste de s'allumer, s'éteignirent tous.

« Et bien, on dirait presque une tempête. » Rompît Natsuki, ralentissant sa vitesse et réajustant sa vision.

Il pleuvait beaucoup trop, elle devait faire attention à ne pas voler dans le décor, la prudence est mère de sureté, ne dit-on pas ? Le tonnerre gronda de plus belle, puis soudain un éclair brisa l'air et s'abattit pas très loin d'eux. Faisant se crisper Natsuki qui par reflexe freina d'un coup sec, les déportant d'un mètre sur la chaussée. Enfin, la voiture s'immobilisa nette.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Natsuki, le vouvoiement soudain de retour.

Son regard tomba sur une Shizuru sans ceinture, sa tête ayant surement tapé contre le tableau de bord ou le montant de porte. Elle se tenait la tête, un léger filet de sang contre son front. La directrice, inquiète, enleva sa ceinture précipitamment, histoire de voir ça de plus près.

« Aïe. » Fut la seule réponse de Shizuru, un peu perdue, alors qu'une main chaude lui toucha le front un peu trop près de sa plaie.

« Ce n'est rien. Ça ira, je te soignerai chez moi. »

« Pardon, quoi ? » S'enquit la châtain ne comprenant pas les mots de la conductrice.

« Je n'habite vraiment pas loin d'ici, on sera en sécurité le temps que l'orage s'arrête et puis, vous êtes sous le choc. Je ne veux pas conduire jusqu'à chez vous dans ses conditions météorologiques et je suis désolée d'avance car je ne vais pas vous laissez rentrer à pied sous ce temps. Il faudra prendre son mal en patience. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, on va chez moi, vous vous séchez et je vous soigne. Dès que la pluie s'arrête, je vous ramène ? C'est d'accord ? »

« Très bien » Dit-elle en se tenant le bras.

« Vous avez mal au bras ? »

« Oui, enfin au poignet mais ce n'est rien, je peux le bouger. J'ai dû le froisser dans le mouvement pour me retenir, ça m'apprendra à bouder au lieu de mettre ma ceinture de sécurité. »

« Très bien, en route alors. Et mettez votre ceinture cette fois, s'il vous plait. »

Shizuru fut reconnaissante qu'elle ne dise rien et ne se moque pas davantage sur le fait qu'elle boudait comme une enfant.

« Oui, c'est fait. » Dit Shizuru timidement, encore un peu paniquée par l'évènement qu'il venait de se passer.

Natsuki ralluma le moteur et fit demi-tour, elle tourna à gauche et au bout de quatre petites minutes, elle s'arrêta devant un garage qui s'ouvra tout seul. Elle rentra la voiture. Le bruit de la pluie s'entendait de l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Shizuru, le regard porté sur son poignet.

« Ca y est, nous sommes arrivées. »

Shizuru sursauta lorsqu'une main un peu rêche mais attentionnée se posa sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, on est arrivé chez moi. Tu peux sortir ou tu veux que je t'aide ? » Proposa gentiment la brune à sa cadette.

« Non, c'est bon. Merci. »

Natsuki prit sa besace, sortit de la voiture et fit le tour, Shizuru venait de refermer sa portière. Natsuki ouvrit une porte blanche en haut de trois petites marches.

« Suis-moi. »

Elle l'amena dans une grande pièce, surement la pièce principale. Natsuki alluma enfin la lumière.

« Donne-moi ton manteau que je l'étende. »

Shizuru le retira silencieusement et lui tendit, elle serra ses mains contre ses bras pour se réchauffer.

« Assis-toi sur le canapé. Je vais allumer le feu de cheminée, tu pourras t'y réchauffer le temps que j'aille te chercher une serviette propre pour te sécher les cheveux. Je vais aussi aller chercher de quoi soigner cette vilaine plaie convenablement et après tu pourras enfiler d'autres vêtements en attendant que je mette ceux-là dans le sèche-linge. »

« Ok. » Répondit simplement Shizuru.

« Tu veux peut-être informer quelqu'un, si tu es attendu ? Tes parents ? »

« Mes parents devaient revenir de Kyoto mais ils ne peuvent pas à cause de leur travail, encore une fois. » De la tristesse passa clairement dans les yeux normalement si éclatants.

« Donc tu es seule chez toi ? Enfin, tu vis seule ? »

« Oui, enfin pas tout à fait. Il y a Himiko, elle travaille pour ma famille depuis des années. C'est plus qu'une domestique, c'est un peu comme une seconde maman ou une tante très concernée. »

« Appelle-la, c'est peut-être mieux. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. La pluie va surement s'arrêter, et puis il m'arrive souvent de rentrer tard chez moi. De plus, je devais voir des amis ce soir. Mais vu le mal de crane naissant que je me paye, je passerai peut-être une autre fois les voir. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Dit-elle avant de disparaitre de la pièce.

Pendant que Natsuki allait quérir une serviette, la trousse de secours et des vêtements adéquats de rechange, elle entendit que la présidente parlait à quelqu'un. Quand elle revint dans la pièce où se trouvait Shizuru, celle-ci lui confia :

« C'est bon, j'ai prévenu mes amis que je ne viendrai pas ce soir. Ils ne m'en veulent pas sachant la tempête qui fait rage à l'extérieur. Reito par contre voulait venir me chercher mais je l'ai rassuré, il est avec ses parents dans la ville voisine. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne le volant paniqué avec ce temps. »

« Tu as bien raison. Ton fiancé n'a pas à s'inquiéter, je ne suis peut-être pas facile à vivre mais je sais être serviable quand il le faut. »

 _Pourquoi je dis ça moi ?_

« Ce n'est pas mon fiancé, enfin Reito est juste mon petit ami. Et je vous suis très reconnaissante pour ce que vous faites pour moi. Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. Tiens prends ça. »

Shizuru prit la serviette qu'on lui tendait et se sécha les cheveux avec, puis Natsuki s'approcha d'elle et lui soigna sa plaie qui ne saignait déjà plus, le sang ayant séché. La jeune fille frémit légèrement lorsqu'une lingette imbibée de produit désinfectant toucha sa blessure.

« Désolée, je sais ça pique un peu. Je n'ai rien sans alcool. »

« Ça ira, je ne vais pas me plaindre. »

Shizuru lui envoya un sourire timide. Natsuki lui mit un pansement et ausculta son poignet par la même occasion. La présidente n'avait jamais été aussi près de la directrice et c'est vrai qu'elle émettait une certaine aura attirante et mystérieuse lorsque son masque de froideur disparaissait, elle était vraiment séduisante et elle en imposait. Elle paraissait sure d'elle et beaucoup plus jeune.

« Tu n'as rien au poignet, tout ira bien. Ne le brusque pas trop cependant. »

Natsuki lui tenait toujours le poignet et la fixa un instant dans les yeux. Ils étaient juste sublimes, si profonds. Puis, ses yeux descendirent inconsciemment sur sa poitrine. Son uniforme mouillé était collé contre son corps, la chemise blanche était devenue légèrement transparente sous le gilet entrouvert. On pouvait y apercevoir son soutien-gorge à dentelle. Noir ? Bleu foncé ? Ou bien gris ? Elle remonta son regard, les joues roses. Shizuru porta sur elle un regard interrogateur et ses yeux se posèrent là où la directrice avait mis ses yeux. Elle comprit et embarrassée, tira sur son gilet.

« Désolée, je… Venez, je vais vous indiquer la salle de bain, vous pourrez vous changer à l'intérieur, voici des affaires de rechange. Je ne sais pas si c'est votre taille mais je n'ai que ça. Vous n'aurez qu'à me donner votre uniforme et je le mettrai à sécher. C'est d'accord ? »

« Oui, merci. » Elle se leva avec Natsuki.

Après lui avoir montré la salle de bain à l'étage, elle redescendit. Elle décida de faire du café et du thé chaud en attendant. Dans la cuisine, elle s'affairait. Puis, elle ressortit et s'assit sur son canapé. Elle alluma la radio, tout en lisant un document officiel qu'elle avait ramené du bureau.

« Encore en train de travailler à cette heure-ci ? Faites une pause. »

« Et oui, être directrice ce n'est pas de tout repos. Tu te sens mieux ? Les affaires te vont ? »

« Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de chose que j'ai l'habitude de porter, c'est un peu trop masculin pour moi à vrai dire. »

Natsuki rit et répondit :

« Désolé, mais j'aime être décontracte quand je suis chez moi, même si ça fait masculin comme vous le dites. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de perdre tout mon charme et la plaie au front n'arrange rien. »

« Ce n'est pas fait pour être charmant mais confortable et chaud. Sache que la beauté d'une personne ne vient pas des vêtements qu'elle porte et puis, je te trouve très belle malgré tout… » Elle rougit.

Venait-elle de lui faire un compliment ? Et qu'est-ce que veulent dire ces rougissements sur les joues de la grande présidente du conseil des étudiants ? De la timidité ? Pourtant elle ne l'est pas… Coupant court à ses pensées, Natsuki proposa :

« Tiens, je t'ai fait du thé. Bon, il ne sera pas exceptionnel mais ce n'est pas du thé en sachet. »

« Merci. Comment mademoiselle la directrice sait-elle que je n'aime pas le thé en sachet ? »

« Arrête de me remercier ça en devient gênant. Ah ça je ne sais pas, la télépathie peut-être. Et puis tu peux m'appeler Natsuki si tu veux. »

Shizuru lui sourit, un sourire qui lui alla droit au cœur.

« Nat-su-ki, c'est noté. Même si ça fait bizarre d'appeler sa directrice par son prénom. »

« Je ne suis pas qu'une directrice, je suis avant tout une jeune fille de tout juste vingt-sept printemps qui a été placée à la tête d'une université conséquente. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai les épaules assez larges pour ce poste. C'est un travail de longue haleine et je me dois d'être à la hauteur. » Et puis, se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore trop parlé, ce qui normalement ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle n'est vraiment pas du genre à se confier, alors pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Elle se reprit et s'écria :

« Bon, j-je vais prendre tes vêtements détrempés. Je lance un cycle de séchage rapide et je reviens. Commence à boire si tu le désires, comme tu le vois, je ne t'ai pas attendu pour finir mon café, j'aime bien le boire très chaud. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. En tout cas merci… » Lui répondit Shizuru qui se ravisa voyant l'air faussement mécontent de son interlocuteur, un sourcil relevé.

« Ah désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher on dirait. » Rajouta Shizuru.

Le regard de Natsuki afficha un joli sourire, un de ceux qu'elle n'affiche pas tous les quatre matins, et fit un signe de tête, voulant dire « je préfère ça » et elle disparut dans une pièce voisine avec les vêtements de la châtain, qui l'observa s'éclipser du salon songeuse.

 _Je m'entends étrangement bien avec elle, et j'ai tendance à oublier qu'elle est la directrice de l'université de Fuuka. Plus je la regarde et plus je me rends compte qu'elle est jeune. Vraiment jeune. Elle fait même plus jeune que son âge lorsqu'elle est détendue et en dehors de son travail. Ma colère contre elle s'est apaisée, j'ai l'impression. Peut-être aurait-elle pu devenir une bonne amie si nous n'avions pas autant d'années de différence et un fossé hiérarchique aussi important ?_


End file.
